


Through No Fault Of Her Own

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Caroline are meeting secretly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through No Fault Of Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Through No Fault Of Her Own  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 550  
>  **Summary:** Klaus and Caroline are meeting secretly.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Weekend Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1056866.html) at 1_millon_words

“Were you followed?” Caroline whispered the words urgently as her fingers swiftly undid the buttons of his shirt. No one could know about them, she was determined to keep their rendezvous a secret. 

Klaus shook his head. “No, love.” Her head was bowed, her hair almost caressing his chest as she concentrated on her task and he couldn’t help but inhale deeply enjoying the intoxicating scent. It was all he could do to keep from pouncing on her. He knew he had to take it slow, woo her to him. But she wasn’t making it any easier. A horrible thought occurred to him. “Are you ashamed of me?”

Her fingers stilled half way through her task. _What the hell was she supposed to say to that?_ Of course she was ashamed and pissed off at the way he made her feel. She would have never thought in a million years she would have given in to him. But she should have remembered the adage _Never say never._ It wasn’t as if she had meant to fall for him. _Wait. No. Scratch that. She hadn’t fallen for him._ It was merely her body betraying her, giving in to his lustful appetites. It wasn’t her fault. She didn’t really want him this badly... she couldn’t. And if she kept repeating it to herself she just might believe it... eventually.

“W... w... we agreed to..” She couldn’t stop from stammering.

Strong fingers slid beneath her chin urging her face up to look him in the eyes. He bit back the angry retort fueled by his hurt. There was no need to rush her, the world would know she belonged to him... It was only a matter of time. “Never mind. I can see there are some things you are not ready to admit. But mark my words, Caroline, there will come a time you will proudly acknowledge my claim over you but until then...”

Without another word he shrugged out of his shirt before he slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground to pool at her feet. His eyes widened and a wicked grin began to slowly spread across his face, he couldn’t believe it. _She was completely naked!_

“Naked, Caroline?” Klaus’ accent with thick with lust as his gaze traveled up and down her body. Her blonde hair curled from the heat skimmed the tops of her breasts. A growl of possession escaped him as his eyes roamed further down her body. He could hardly believe it. This gorgeous creature belonged to him, whether she admitted it or not. 

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. “It was so hot and sticky and I just couldn’t face putting on anymore layers.” She looked down at the dress. “Besides it did cover me.”

“There’s no need to get defensive, Caroline.” He reached out and gently caressed her shoulder; his fingers trailed across her collarbone slowly sliding down her body. Klaus looked into her eyes as he whispered, “You are simply stunning.”

A radiant smile graced her face at his words and the look of awe in his eyes. She didn’t want to admit it to him much less herself just yet but as he pulled her into his arms she knew in her heart of hearts that this, what they had between them, was the start of something good.


End file.
